


Removal

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [7]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Genital Removal, Masochism, Penectomy, Sadism, Surgery Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
<p>Ilsa receives a shocking sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removal

Master and his female companion realized his needs. He was a good soldier for their cause. He was loyal and had a way of getting rid of obstacles in their past. However, Ilsa was in no way interested in taking care of him. The more he rose in the ranks of the German Army, the harder and harder it was getting to take care of him. He was given command of a small unit of soldiers and supported his Master’s plans.

He tried to keep busy by working on his own perfection. By changing his body more and more each day. His skills were becoming legendary. The ability to change the human body. To make it strong, more resistant to mortality. 

HIs baser needs, his more human and animalistic needs, were not being satisfied however.

What could they do for him? Ilsa sent him women and even men to try to satisfy him. She thought, at first, that they were doing their job. Sure, they all ended up dead, but she just thought that was what he liked. But then it happened.

Ilsa had only know the woman he wrote as his Princess for a short period of time. She had no idea what sort of things they did together behind closed doors, nor did she truly want to know. 

He went to drastic measures. One she couldn’t even imagine. Ilsa wished she could have been spared the sight of it. She had gone to collect him and found him atop the operating table that had been installed in his private room. She had only seen his body a few times and only his face. It disgusted her. He was bare up on the table. A large mirror hanging over the table so he could accurately work on himself. 

She gasped in shock and horror as he didn’t even stop what he was doing when she came in. Penectomy. She had seen much in her life, but this was probably the worst. How was someone supposed to respond to something like that? The sight of it. The blood. The idea. The aroused look on his disfigured face.

It was then that she realized what this Princess had done for him. At least to some degree.

No more women or men were sent on her behalf to him. From then on, he was left to fend for himself. 

Her lover and his Master, he promised a new world. A Garden. 

What sort of Eden awaited this man?

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: Sometime in 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Reply: Sometime later in 1913 Paris, France  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: Sometime in 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: Sometime in 1924 Unknown Location  
> Home: Summer 1929 Munich, Germany  
> Deals: Sometime 1931 Unknown, Germany  
> Removal: Fall 1934 Unknown, Germany


End file.
